Ruki's Boredom
by Yuuzami
Summary: What happens when the everyone's favorite Chibi blonde gets bored? Gazette fanfic; purely random.
1. Day 1: Socials

**Author's note:**

**Wrote this in Socials class a while ago when I was bored. It has inspired me to continue writing spurts about the Gazette when I get bored.**

* * *

Ruki was bored one day, in the middle of his class. He decided he wanted to bug Aoi. So he turned around in his chair to face him.

"Na, Aoi…"

"Whatever it is… no."

Ruki frowned. Aoi was no fun at all. "No" of course was his favorite word. What was he to do about that?

"Aoooooooooooooi!!!" Ruki whined.

Aoi glared at him. "Nani?!" He snapped.

"Dai jou bu desu ka?"

"Hai. Urusai ne!"

Ruki sighed. There was no way he was going to get a good enough conversation out of him. NO way. So he turned to his partner in crime, who was currently sitting beside him. He did not expect to see what he saw on his friend's screen.

"NAN DESU KA?!!!" He cried.

Reita grinned. "Kaodachinoyoi, ne?"

Ruki swallowed and then blinked. "T-to-totemo…"

Reita laughed. "Sugoi." He playfully shoved Ruki a little. "Baka."

Ruki rolled his eyes. "Reita wa kowai yo…"

Reita smiled and turned back to his computer screen. Ruki scowered the room. Uruha and Kai were WAAAYYY on the other side.

"Na, Kai!!!!" He called.

Kai turned his head. "Nani??!!" He cupped his hands over his mouth to shout back.

"What're you doing?!!!"

"Gorogoroshimasu!!!"

Ruki laughed. Typical. He noticed Uruha sitting beside him. "Na, Uruha!!!"

Uruha turned. "Na, RUKI!!!" He smiled.

Ruki was SO bored. No one seemed to understand that. Aoi noticed whoever, and then reached over and smacked him.

Ruki looked surprised. "Nani?!!!" He exclaimed.

Aoi finally grinned. "Stop trying to bug us, ne?"


	2. Day 1: English

**Author's Note:**

**I like this chapter a whole crapload more than the first one. Each chapter is created out of pure and utter boredom, so I'm never really sure how they'll turn out. Whatever. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ruki sat in English class. And guess what? He was bored. Royally bored. It was bad enough that he'd had to sit through Socials with nothing to do. Plus Aoi had smacked him over the head. _Not_ cool. Now, he had to sit in English class with the same problem.

Their professor had fallen asleep at the back of the room at his desk. Luckily for him, he had the rest of his friends in this class too. He glanced at the clock. Staring at it. Trying to use the power of his mind to move the hands faster. He failed. Epically.

"Oh… the men ate the cherries and peaches!" Uruha suddenly cried in the dead silent classroom.

Ruki looked back over his shoulder at him. He sat one seat behind the desk on his right side.

"Uruha…" He said. "What the hell are you reading?" he asked the question everyone else in the class was wondering as they stared at him.

Uruha held the book up for Ruki to examine the cover. It read, 'Farm Mysteries written by Farmer Joe.' And in little print underneath the author's name it said, 'For children over the age of six.'

The other kids in the class just went back to being quiet and writing… like they were always expected to. Because they weren't special enough to do anything else. They weren't the ones the author of this fanfic cared about. So they meant nothing and were forced to do boring things. Like being the Gazette's nameless classmates… with no lives.

"Uruha… you do know what you're reading, right?"

Uruha nodded. "Yes. It's a compelling, suspenseful, creepy, heart-pounding roller coaster of a ride. You know… a gritty psychological thriller." He smiled widely.

Ruki just stared at his friend. "Are you _drunk_?!"

Uruha shook his head. "Nope. I'm completely sober."

Aoi, who was sitting right beside him, turned to him and leaned right in close to his face. "Breathe on me."

Ruki's eyes practically bulged out of his head. What the heck was up with his friends?!

Uruha let out a slow, almost seductive breath. Aoi inhaled through his sexy nose.

"Peppermint?" the raven-haired guitarist inquired curiously.

Uruha nodded.

"You only use that when you're trying to impress someone…"

_Oh no…_Ruki mentally groaned. _Lord help me…_

Uruha nodded again and smiled cutely. "I am." He winked at Aoi.

Aoi flashed one of his sexy grins and then sat back properly in his seat and faced the board. Ruki slammed his head down on his desk, causing his partner in crime to look up from the book he was reading.

"Ne, Ruki… are you okay?"

"Never…been…better." He said through gritted teeth.

Why did those two always have to flirt with each other in class? It always made him hard and there was no way he could calm 'himself' down. It was annoying. And he knew he was going to have to deal with that for the rest of class.

Uruha resumed reading his book, as did Reita. Ruki sat back up and then slouched in his desk. He looked to the front of the class and saw Kai sitting in his desk by the door.

"Hey Kai!" He hissed from his seat. "Kai!"

The brunette turned to look at him. "What?" he whispered back.

"Are you bored?"

"No. Why?"

"I am."

He rolled his eyes and resumed writing his essay.

Ruki slouched in his chair… again. He glanced around at his friends once more. Kai was writing, Reita was reading, so was Uruha and… he stopped.

Aoi was rocking back in forth is his chair, with his head tilted back, balancing a pencil on the tip of his nose. Ruki was so surprised to see him of all people doing something stupid, that he failed to notice the fly buzzing around his head. Well, with his mouth hanging wide open, gaping at Aoi, the bug seemed to think his mouth was a miniature cave or something. (The author does not actually know how a fly's mind operates so this is what they're going with.) The bug flew right in, and Ruki started choking on it.

Uruha noticed his friend was in distress immediately, and after book-marking his place in the thirty page book, he walked over to Ruki and thumped him on the back. The bug, covered in Ruki's saliva, flew out of his mouth and landed on his desk.

"That… is the most horrifying thing…I've ever seen…" Reita said, staring at the little lump of a used-to-be fly on Ruki's desk.

Uruha sat back down and started reading again.

Ruki glanced at the clock. Only seven minutes had passed since the class had started. He clenched his fists.

"When will this class end?" he groaned.

"In exactly 57 minutes and thirty-five seconds." Aoi answered, still keeping the pencil balanced.

Ruki stared at him. A hard, cold 'you're the reason I hate getting out of bed in the morning' look. "Smartass."


	3. Day 1: PE

The definition of boredom: the feeling of being bored. Now it's understandable that one can get bored in a Socials class, and even possibly in an English class. But how is it possible for someone to be bored in a Physical Education's class? Was it possibly that one would just not try? Was it that the other people in the class never included said bored person? Or was it simply that the P.E. class was just not their thing?

The answer: none of the above.

Ruki was just bored.

The blonde stood in the middle of a volleyball court. Their all-too-happy gym teacher, (whom the students swore was dunk ninety percent of the time), stood off to the side of the P.E. office, assigning his students to their spots on the two separate courts. Ruki's raven-haired friend was sent to the court opposite him with a grin on his face. (And before the author goes on, they would like to point out that since choking on the disgusting insect in his last class, Ruki had become very bitter. Not only had he been quite embarrassed, but had also been made sick to his stomach. Participating in gym class was not at the top of his to-do list.) So as Aoi found his place on the court, Ruki couldn't help but think…

_Look at you, all smiley and happy. Stupid smartass, with your overly masculine body and perfect looks. Why do you have to be so unbelievably sexy? Damn… did I really just think that? Shit. There is something wrong with me._

It was when the gym teacher tried assigning Uruha to a different court than Aoi's when things got interesting. Uruha stomped his foot and started yelling. "HOW DARE YOU NOT PUT ME ON THE SAME TEAM AS AOI!!! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!!! IF I DIDN'T KNOW ANY BETTER, I'D SAY YOU WERE RACIST MISTER!!!"

The other P.E. students laughed behind their hands as the teacher blinked dumbfounded, at Uruha. Ruki rolled his eyes. _He's Japanese just like us you idiot. I can't believe Aoi has the hots for you. I'm obviously the better choice. Wait… okay I seriously need to stop. If only the bloody game would start!!! _

Ruki never admitted how he felt. Though Aoi and Uruha were very open about their unofficial relationship, (as were most of his male friends and their 'relationships'), Ruki could never spill his heart out. Was that because of his daily boredom? Who knows?

Eventually, after calming Uruha down, he was sent to the same side as Aoi. Reita was on Ruki's team, and Kai followed after him. Ruki groaned. Having Uruha and Reita on opposite teams was a big mistake. Everyone knew that. The two of them, having the brotherly rivalry that they did, would always try to beat each other in whatever activity was going on. If they were on the same team, they were impossible to beat. Against each other… they were a menace to anyone else playing. In other words, Ruki felt screwed.

Soon enough, their teams were done. Aoi, Uruha, Miyavi, Takeru, and Byou were the opposing team to Ruki, Reita, Kai, Shou and Kyo. Ruki glared sideways at Kyo, and received much the same stare. So not only would the Chibi blonde have to deal with his own friend's annoyances, but Kyo's too. He pulled a hand through his hair, agitated. Things were not going his way.

Their drunken gym teacher tossed a volleyball to Uruha who instantly threw it up in the air and spiked it. It sailed past Ruki who had to dodge it. There was no way he wanted to be hit by one of his spikes. They were far too painful. Reita bumped it back over to their side. For a few seconds it went back and forth between the two teams. The stunningly white volleyball was only a mere blur and it travelled to each team member.

When the ball went to Takeru, the hyperactive blonde slammed his hand on it. It came back over the net and smashed into Ruki's head. The Chibi fell over, winded by the surprising strength of the other blonde. Byou, being the egotistical jerk he was, laughed. Uruha ran under the net to make sure his friend was okay.

"Ruki, are you hurt?!!!" He gripped the shorter blonde's wrist and pulled him to his feet.

_Touch me again Barbie, and I kill you. _"Yeah I'm fine." He rubbed the back of his head.

Takeru rushed to his side next. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!!! Ruki did I hurt you?!!"

"Nope. I'm just fine."

He'd lied of course. But that was the nature of the Chibi blonde. How dare he say he was hurt? And have Aoi think he was weak? No that wouldn't do. He was tough. Or at least, he believed he was. Until Takeru ended up smashing the volleyball into his head three more times. The blonde claimed they were nothing but _accidents_, but Ruki didn't believe him. If he'd had a grudge against him, he should've just said so. But no… he just had to hit him one more time. And it was the fifth, in total, bash from the volleyball that knocked him flat out.

Ruki awoke ten or so minutes later in the nurse's office. Dazed, he sat up only to have someone gently push him back down. He blinked rapidly and when he saw whose face it was staring down at him he had to resist the urge to punch them out. His honey-blonde friend smiled at him and then sat back down on the bed beside him. He gave an innocent look before speaking.

"Sorry Ruki. I didn't mean for the volleyball to hit you."

Ruki froze. Uruha had…? He exhaled briefly. _Thanks a lot pretty boy._

It wasn't hard to see, that on top of his boredom, Ruki just overall disliked school. But was the really just because of his boredom? What caused such boredom? Was it his loneliness? After all, the one he loved (despite the fact that he didn't believe it himself) was interested in someone else…


	4. Day 1: Art

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter is dedicated to Kila. One of my dearest friends who's been there for me through it all. **

**She was the inspiration for Shou.**

* * *

Art class. Now that's a class where someone could be easily bored.

Ruki, however, was a very creative person. But because he was bored with drawing, he knew he had to do something to amuse himself. Across the room, Aoi sat focusing intensely on his art as he chatted with Uruha who was staring off into space as he listened to his unofficial boyfriend speak. Kai was busy debating something about rainbow socks with Miyavi, and Reita was out of the class. So who… oh who… would be his victim? After all, he'd tried to bug Aoi in Socials (an attempt to get his attention of course) but that'd blown up in his face.

As he scanned his fellow classmates, a certain red-haired vocalist suddenly ran over and sat down beside him. Ruki nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden action. Glancing around to make sure no one else was watching (for fear it was some dare or practical joke) he turned to him. He was sitting there, scrolling down on his iPod. For a few seconds he didn't say anything. Just as the Chibi blonde was going to say something, he spoke up.

"Hang on a second Ruki. I've got a song I want you to listen to, 'kay?"

_What the hell? Shou doesn't normally talk to me… what's going on here? _He saw Byou wave with a smirk from beside Aoi. Did he have something to do with Shou's randomosity? Was that even a word?

"Shou… what're you doing?"

Shou held up one finger. "Just a sec." He continued scrolling down his iPod.

Ruki sat there for minutes, watching Shou scroll through his music. Was there are point to this? "Seriously Shou, what the hell are you-"

"Hold on. I'm almost there."

The blonde leaned closer to the red-head. "What artist are you looking for?"

Shou said something really out there that Ruki couldn't even hope to pronounce. "But that starts with a K. You're all the way down at S."

"Yeah I know. I passed it."

_What the hell?!_

He glanced back at Byou, but he wasn't paying Ruki anymore attention. He, much like Uruha, was busy conversing with Aoi and working on his art project. _Damn lucky bastard. You must really think you're something to always go shirtless. _He turned back to Shou.

The red-head was now at the letter L.

"Shou, what the hell are you doing?!!! You passed K again!!!"

Shou looked up momentarily, and blinked innocently. "Heh, sorry Ruki."

"So, scroll back up!!"

"I…can't." He averted eye-contact cutely for a few seconds.

"What?!! How can you not?!! You just move your thumb the other way!!"

The red-head blushed. "I know, but I can't."

Ruki blinked. _Okay…? What is he, thumb-deficient or something?_

Needless to say, Shou was in some ways entertaining Ruki. He wasn't bored, just a bit more agitated. However, if he'd actually been paying attention to what Shou was doing, he would've realized that the red-head was trying to get closer to him. But if the Chibi blonde was blind to his own feelings and denied them, why would he see Shou's?

Shortly after, Shou quickly jumped to his feet and went back to his seat. Ruki was left puzzled and bored once again. Totally unaware of anything and wondering why he'd gotten up without saying anything was just plain odd.

But did he care? No. Not really. Why? Boredom.

He looked back down at the blank sheet of paper in front of him. A few other skillfully drawn pictures lay to his left. He picked up his pencil to start drawing when he happened to overhear Uruha's conversation with Aoi and Byou…

"Did you see that?" The honey-blonde said to Aoi.

"Eh? See what?"

"Idiot. He's talking about Shou." _Call Aoi an idiot again Byou and I'll tackle you. _

"Shou?"

"You really don't pay any attention do you? He just tried to make a pass at Ruki. Although, I don't get what he sees in him. He's nowhere near as hot as me." _Gee, you're not lacking confidence._

"But isn't Shou with Miyavi?" Uruha interjected.

"No, I thought Miyavi was with Takeru."

The hyper-active blonde sitting a few seats away from the three of them looked up instantly. "Someone call my name?"

Byou waved at him. "Yeah, we did Britney Spears." Takeru frowned. "You and Miyavi are dating, right?"

"What? No of course not. I thought he was dating Kanon."

"Jeez," Aoi shook his head, "He's a real player, isn't he?"

"No just gender-friendly." Bou, the cross dresser who'd been sitting next to Uruha, commented. "_Very_ gender-friendly."

All four of them stared at him. He looked around at them all. "What'd I say?"

"Bou…" Takeru tried carefully. "… are you dating Miyavi?"

He shook his head, grinning. "Nah. I'm pretty sure he's dating Kai." He pointed across the room to the two of them. Apparently they hadn't heard that conversation at all and where now onto the subject of toe socks versus regular socks. How they could be so serious about socks baffled Ruki.

Ruki couldn't stop his eyes from jumping back and forth between the five of them. This had to be the most interesting thing that he'd heard all day. Sadly for Shou, the Chibi blonde had forgotten what Byou had said about his flirting. Miyavi's personal life was far more attention-grabbing.

The pain on the back of Ruki's head started up again. He rubbed it, glaring at Takeru and then Uruha. If it weren't for them his head wouldn't be aching. He decided to shrug it off. After all, Aoi was sexually attracted to Uruha. If he held a grudge against him, the raven was bound to notice. He didn't want to think about what would happen if he did. Being that the two of them were so close, Ruki probably would've tasted a mixture of blood and pavement. That was one experience he'd rather do without. Looking at the laughing honey-blonde…

…Ruki got an idea.

If he were to get closer to Uruha… could he get closer to Aoi?


End file.
